bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Restia Ashdoll
Restia is Kazehaya Kamito's contracted spirit, She is a high level darkness elemental spirit in the form of a young girl. She is later revealed to be the incarnation of the will of the Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll. In elemental waffe form, she transforms into a jet-black demon sword known as «Vorpal Sword» - the sword that pierces truth. She is capable of transforming herself to sword form on her own and being wielded by others without the need to form a contract. Appearance Restia, in her elemental waffe form, is a sleek one-handed blade of darkness. In her human form, she is a young girl who wears a night-colored dress. She has a pale complexion with long black hair and her eyes are dusk-colored. In the anime, her elemental waffe form is depicted as a black sword with red trimmings on the edge and purple additions along the center of the blade. Personality In the past, as a valuable partner of Kamito, Restia was nurturing and caring towards him. Kamito is often quick to note how it's entirely because of her that he has a human heart, rather than having become a cold blooded and unfeeling assassin. It's also evident that she put her own life on the line when forming a contract with him, knowing she'd be sealed away for that action, yet doing so anyway for seemingly no other reason than genuine affection. She's also the one who taught Kamito about the world, and is seen to cherish him considerably, this is also clearly mutual on his part. At first this carried the tragic twist that Kamito would have to kill her to become a true Demon King, but she was even willing to accept that while he used it as an excuse to keep her from being killed by others. In the present, and after her wish, she has become more manipulative and devious (possibly as a result of her corruption or the will of Ren Ashdoll that is within her awakening). she has proven to be willing to go to great lengths in order to have Kamito awaken as the Demon King. However, she still deeply cares for Kamito and apparently returns to her past personality after she aids Kamito in his fight against Rubia. Restia has also shown signs of jealousy towards Est, stating on more than one occasion that she wanted Kamito to break off his contract with Est if he wished to wield Restia once more, also reminding Est that she was Kamito's first contracted spirit. Her feelings for Kamito are hardly invisible to boot, during every instance of interaction between them she has shown either a tragic longing to return to him, or a clear desire to awaken him, which can also be argued to be Ren's influence and not her own will. Kamito also returns her affection quite clearly. She's not above helping her "rivals" when the situation demands it, once teaming up with Kamito to kill lesser spirits and helping with Fianna's rescue (although it can be argued she simply wanted to have some fun with him) and even telling Claire Ortlind's true name, granting her a high level spirit and tremendous power to save them both from Luminaris. Background Restia was created by the Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll, to serve as the vessel for her will in order to guide the future Demon Kings. She also stated that she had taken part in the Spirit War between the five Elemental Lords and Ren Ashdoll, clashing with the Scarlet Valkyrie, Ortlinde (Claire's current spirit). It was mentioned that she was the highest ranking spirit in service of the previous Demon King. Restia met Kamito at the Instructional School. For him to further improve his skills, she became his mentor, teaching him combat, various things about the world and also enabling him to get his feelings again. However, after realizing his emotions were forming, she, Restia, was sealed in «Sulaiman's Ring» by Kamito's superiors. During the major incident with a flame spirit which destroyed the Instructional School, he managed to escape with Restia. Thus, she was reunited with him again and shortly after, with the help of Greyworth Ciel Mais he broke her seal. She accompanied Kamito through the previous Blade Dance as his contracted spirit. After Kamito won the Blade Dance three years ago and during his failed attempt to execute her wish(which was to kill the Elemental Lords), Restia was corrupted by the Otherworldly Darkness, which also resulted in the will of Ren Ashdoll within her being contaminated as well. Her spirit contract with Kamito was also partially severed so she couldn't return to the spirit world and he couldn't use her as a partner. At some point, during the three year gap, Restia met Rubia Elstein and entered into an alliance with her. Chronology Areishia Academy Arc The Sword, The Academy and The Hell Cat Girl She was first mentioned to Kamito in a letter from Greyworth which is the reason for Kamito travelling to Areishia Academy in the first place. She made her first appearance when she appeared before Claire and offered her a frenzied spirit. Her next appearance was beside Jio Inzagi, and she was later enslaved temporarily by the powerful spirit, the Mad King Nebuchadnezzur. Upon Jio's defeat, she was released and abandoned him, erasing his memories of Kamito's identity. Tempest Arc She encountered Kamito near a fountain in the Castle they were lodging at, they have a brief talk and she kissed him before disappearing. During the first round of the Blade Dance, she told the location of Team Scarlet and Kamito's situation to a team from the Kingdom of Lugia. Later, she took Nepenthes Lore and eradicated nine teams from the competition. She encountered with Kamito and Claire, sending the former down a cliff using spirit magic. She continued to attack other teams and arrived at Team Scarlet's stronghold, where she let Nepenthes Lore used her elemental waffe form to fight Kamito. Restia disappeared after Nepenthes Lore's defeat. She later appeared in Sjora Khan's stronghold to help Kamito overcome the hordes of Demon Spirits. Cross Fire Arc Restia was pursued by the Holy Kingdom of Lugia's Sacred Spirit Knights Team as a result of a standing order for her destruction. After being severely pressured and injured, Restia encountered Claire. Claire protected Restia from the Sacred Spirit team. After evading the Sacred Spirit Team for a while they were eventually cornered and Luminaris then revealed to Claire that Restia is the Vorpal Sword, used by Ren Ashbell three years ago. When Claire was surrounded by the Sacred Spirit Knights, Restia told her Scarlet's true name, allowed Claire to release it's real power with the last remaining force she had. Soon after that, upon encountering Rubia, Restia was handed to Fianna. Restia was later handed over to Kamito when Fianna reunited with him, in her unconscious state. Restia reacted again when Kamito came back to his senses during the fight against Rubia, he awoke her to help him in the fight. During the plan to free the Fire Elemental Lord after winning the Blade Dance, she used Est to kill herself before Ren Ashdoll's contaminated will took her over, attempting to destroy it once and for all. Before her death, she gave a part of her power to Est and sealed Kamito's memories of her to give him a chance at a normal life and prevent him from despairing. However, she also left her psyche within Kamito in order to restore his memory, if he so desired. Spirit War Arc Although she was believed to be dead, Restia appeared once again in the border of the Ordesia Empire and the Kingdom of Lugia. She was found by an elderly couple and was revealed to have lost all of her memories, except for her name. Later on she finds herself in the care of Elfim youths and an elementalist named Rana, who reveals to her that they wiped the memories of the people who found her and scared them off. Restia stays with them for the duration of the blizzard, awaiting the awakening of the Queen of Ice Blossoms and being forbidden to leave by the enigmatic elementalist. After the Queen of Ice Blossoms, Judia Laurenfrost awakens the Dragon Spirit Zirnitra, Luminaris Saint Leisched appears hunting Restia. Zirnitra and Judia, possessed by the Otherworldly Darkness, turn on the Elfim people and in the middle of the commotion Restia manages to flee from both groups. Sometime later, Restia is found by Claire and Ellis being attacked by an Ice Dragon under Zirnitra's control and is rescued by them. Though her memories haven't returned, she returns with Claire and Ellis to Kamito's location. Abilities Restia is also one of the strongest and dangerous spirit known of all time because she wield the strongest spell in Spirit World that can destroy the entire world. Actually, Restia can kill all Elemental Lords, along with the lost one, Ren Ashdoll, the one who create Restia itself. Even without a contractor to wield her, Restia has shown herself to be a powerful combatant, stronger than Kamito when he was training at the Instructional School (it's worth noting that, even being just a child, Kamito was effortlessly defeating whole teams of seasoned full grown assassins by this point) She can use dark magic while in her human form, and is prone to using overwhelmingly high level techniques on all of her foes, whether they're weak or strong, causing Kamito to note she can be completely merciless. Following the events of Volume 11, Restia does not appear to display any of her former powers However, it is unknown whether this stems from giving said powers to Est, or from her amnesiac condition. Vorpal Blast- A powerful blast of energy released from her Sword form's blade. Arc Blast- A powerful attack that leaves nothing left of it's victim. Hell Blast- The most powerful Darkness Spell. Absolute Darkness-This spell is powerful enough to blow away Est strongest technique and was able to defeat Est with single strikes. Pure Darkness Of The Vermillion Bird-This is very powerful spell that Restia ever used.left wing for all spirit creation and right wing for all destruction of all spirit.This is one of dangerous spell in spirit world.This spell also can bring chaos of spirit world.This power is strongest enough to blow away Legendary Demon King Solomon.Restia almost use this power in Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance: Side Story (Japan Only). Darkness Enchancement-This spell allows Restia to increase her power,speed and strength into a incredible level. Darkness Of Seventh Hell - This is Restia most powerful spell. Only Restia and Ren Ashdoll, the Darkness Elemental Lord are capable using this spell and no one is able to wield this spell because it needs the hatred of the user itself. This spell can bring all darkness from the Seventh Hell with Restia. She can destroy anything with easily even the Five Great Elemental Lords. She also capable annihilate the entire Spirit World. Trivia *She's the first one to kiss Kamito Kazehaya. *In Light Novel Volume 9 **Her full name was revealed to be Restia Ashdoll, hinted that she had something to do with the lost Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll. *Vorpal sword is a phrase used by Lewis Carroll in his nonsense poem "Jabberwocky". Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Team Inferno